


Random Horror

by nonbinarycanary



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, idk at the point, literally dont know what I was doing, minor gore I guess, or what I was thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinarycanary/pseuds/nonbinarycanary
Summary: I made a short story with random inspiration. I might make more, I don't really know yet





	1. The Drip

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare yourself. Its not that bad but still...

    _The dripping_. The dripping was all she could hear. It grated into her skull and made her heart beat faster than should've been possible. No matter what she did, she couldn't stop the sound. Scraggly, limp, black hair hung in front of her eyes. _Drip. Drip. Drip._ She pulled with what effort she could at the chains, to no avail. Her shoulders hurt; she was pretty sure one was dislocated. She hung by the chains on the wall, her legs almost painted in dried blood, a good two feet above the floor. _Drip. Drip. Drip._ She wasn't sure how long she'd been here, in the low lit stone-walled room. It could've been hours or days. The cuts covering her body were dry now, no longer bleeding, but they burned. _Drip, drip, drip._ The incessant sound continued. She wanted to scream, but screaming would bring _the thing_ back. She would’ve wept, but all her tears were long gone. She wanted to struggle, but her energy had been sapped with the last attempts to pull. All Veronica could do was look at the corpse of her brother, strung up by his intestines to an unseen raft, the maddening dripping of his blood continuing to hit the floor. _Drip. Drip. Drip._


	2. Switchblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one isn't as good but I'm still gonna post it idk it kinda relies on the same formula as the last one

    A tap and a swish. Tap. Swish. That was all it took for his world to crumble. Carson fell with a thud, one final flick of closing the switchblade covered in blood was the last sound he heard. John looked down in horror and ran. He was scared and he ran, blood splattered. His boyfriend was dead. _His boyfriend was dead._ The trees clawed at his skin. He _had_ to run. Who the hell would believe him? Covered in blood in the middle of the woods? Who wouldn't suspect him? He was doomed. The cabin door burst open and he shed his clothing, rifling around for matches, for something to burn them. He was frantic now, not that he wasn't before. He turned behind himself and searched the branches, eyes flitting to every gap in the trees; he was terrified someone might be following him. He pulled on a hoodie and grabbed his backpack, bolting out the door. He searched his pockets and threw the only item in them behind him as he sprinted away.

    The small thump of the switchblade hitting the grass was unheard as he disappeared amongst the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there it is  
> I don't like it but maybe you do  
> it wasn't as straight forward as I wasn't it to be but I think the point is still there


	3. something I might work on in the future

“I love you!” the words tumbled from her mouth before she could stop it. Her tears continued to flow. She hadn't meant to say it. It just happened. And now she was wishing she was mute. Completely and utterly mute. Her best friend stared on in shock as a bright light shot from Cherry’s throat, silencing the poor girl forever. Her best friend took off down the muddy trail, skirt flying behind her, leaving Cherry to stand in pained silence, the rain pouring down. 

 

(sneak peek at something I might start working on in a different book)


	4. Hey...

Ok so update:

Life has been kicking my ass. Seriously. Long story short, I am but a humble teen who likes to write in their spare time, and uh, my living situation isn't the best, so now all I have to write on is a shitty iPhone 4. So umm, at some point I'll publish that book I teased at last chapter... I don't know when though.


End file.
